Regret
by Leila Zen
Summary: Hal yang paling membuat Fang menyesal adalah saat Boboiboy dan teman-temannya melaksanakan Ujian Kental di Planet Volcania. BoBoiBoy Galaxy, AR, SHOUNEN-AI, FangBoy, OOC, DLDR, RnR.


"Ke... Kenapa kau lakukan ini Fang?!"

"M-Maafkan aku Boboiboy.. Aku.. Aku terpaksa mengikuti perintah.."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf padanya Fang."

"Te.. Teman-teman..! Beraninya kalian melukai teman-temanku..!"

"Jangan khawatir, kau juga akan terkapar seperti mereka. Karena sekarang adalah giliranmu, bocah Boboiboy!"

"Sudah cukup! Kita tak perlu menghajar dia lagi!"

"Heh! Kau kasihan padanya?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi lemah seperti mereka, Fang?"

"Le.. LEMAH?!"

Tak sempat melawan perkataan Sai dan Shielda lagi, Fang langsung dikejutkan oleh air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk mata anak itu. Walau tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, anak itu masih bisa bangkit karena amarahnya. Setelah melihat semua kawan-kawannya terkapar tak berdaya. Mengeluarkan kuasa elementalnya, kemudian tubuhnya diselimuti oleh kobaran api.

Di saat itulah perasaan menyesal pun muncul. Perasaan menyesal karena dirinya baru saja membuat Boboiboy meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

 **Regret**

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy Galaxy Monsta. Cerita ini, Bang Kaizo dan Bang Sai punya sayaaa x'''D *dikeroyok*

 **Pairing** : Fang x Boboiboy aka FangBoy

 **Note** : SHOUNEN-AI, Alternate Reality BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 11, OOC, typos

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **I've warn you, enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

"A-Aduh! Adududuh! Sakit lah!"

Beruntung, mode galak bin garang Laksamana Tarung sudah lenyap—karena ini sudah lewat jam 7 malam, sehingga dia tidak akan marah saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan yang berisik memenuhi koridor barak kamar pasukan itu.

Tepatnya di kamar salah seorang pasukan TAPOPS yang berpangkat sebagai kadet paling bawah. Gopal mendelik memutar matanya setelah menggulungkan lengan baju hitam Boboiboy sampai ke bahu. Memperlihatkan lengan atasnya yang kini nampak kemerahan.

"Apasal kau ni. Dipegang juga enggak masih aja aduh-aduhan. Lebay. Aku cuma ingin melihat lukanya saja." celoteh sobat Boboiboy yang suka makan itu.

Luka bakar di lengan kiri pemuda bertopi jingga itu didapat saat menjalani ujian kental di Planet Volcania, saat ia sedang menyebrangi genangan lava panas besar, dia terkena semburan lava itu tepat mengenai lengannya.

"Lebay dengkulmu sengklek! Ini beneran sakit tahu!" timpal Boboiboy sebal seraya meniup-niup lengannya yang terluka.

"Tapi yah, berkat kau nyawaku tertolong. Terima kasih, ya. Sampai terluka begini demi menyelamatkan aku."

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Tak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula mungkin berkat luka ini juga, aku jadi dapat kuasa baru."

"Tapi kalau lukanya dibiarkan begini, aku takut malah tambah parah nanti. Ingat kan dulu tetangga kita meninggal gara-gara luka bakar?"

Kini Boboiboy yang mendelik. "Tetangga yang itu? Dia meninggal bukan gara-gara luka bakar. Dia memang kena luka bakar sih, tapi setelah itu dia langsung loncat dari lantai lima. Ya pantes aja langsung meninggal."

"Oh iya, yah. Hehehehe.."

Percakapan antara Boboiboy dan Gopal pun terjeda setelah seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mereka seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hei, Kadet. Kalian belum tidur? Kalau besok kesiangan, nanti bakal dibanting Laksamana loh." Pemuda ras alien bersurai ungu itu menerobos masuk kamar Boboiboy dan Gopal. Baru saja masuk sudah melontarkan kata-kata yang bikin bogem gatal ingin segera meninju penuh cinta wajah tampan dibalik lensa biru kacamatanya itu.

"Dey, suka-suka lah. Kita tidak akan bangun kesiangan kok walau tidur larut sekalipun." sahut Gopal tidak sesuai kenyataan, sedikit jengkel pada alien berkacamata yang terus berlaga hebat didepannya, mentang-mentang kedudukannya lebih tinggi.

"Kita akan tidur setelah ini. Barusan kita cuma mengobrol sebentar." Boboiboy menghindari perdebatan seraya naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Eh?" Dan Fang tersentak saat mendapati luka di lengan kiri anak bertopi jingga itu. "Boboiboy, lenganmu.."

"Nanti juga sembuh."

Dia terdiam sebentar. Pasti Boboiboy mendapatkan luka itu tepat saat Fang pergi diam-diam meninggalkannya ke tempat Sai dan Shielda, saat ujian kental tadi.

"Tidak. Lukamu bisa tambah parah." Fang buru-buru menggenggam tangan Boboiboy, lalu menariknya seraya berjalan ke luar kamar. "Ikut aku."

"Eh? T-Tunggu Fang!" Sang cucu dari Tok Aba itu terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Fang. Ada niat untuk berontak, tapi adik dari Kaizo itu menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Yah, tidak ada salahnya mengikuti dia. Toh Boboiboy juga yakin Fang tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana.

"Dey! Apasal korang tinggalkan aku?! Ah, ya sudah sana pergilah! Dasar alien bermata empat jelek! Bisa-bisanya mau ngemodus malam-malam begini!" rutuk Gopal yang akhirnya memutuskan naik ke tempat tidur setelah alien laknat tadi menculik teman mengobrolnya.

.

.

.

"A-Aduduh..! Pelan-pelan..!" Boboiboy lagi-lagi meringgis saat Fang mengompres luka bakarnya dengan kain basah.

"Tahanlah sedikit." ucap Fang seraya mengoleskan salep untuk luka bakar pada lengan Boboiboy.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di salah satu ruangan yang tak jauh dari barak kamar pasukan. Sebuah kotak P3K putih terletak diantara mereka, Fang sedang menggunakannya untuk mengobati luka bakar di lengan Boboiboy.

Entah dari mana Fang mengerti cara menangani luka bakar seperti ini. Mungkin Fang yang sering menyebut dirinya sendiri jenius itu memang kenyataan, bukan sekedar omongan berlaga semata.

Tak tahu kenapa juga, Boboiboy merasakan hatinya begitu hangat saat ini. Berbeda saat ujian tadi, Boboiboy sempat merasa sangat kesal pada Fang karena bisa-bisanya dia menyerang temannya sendiri. Saking kesalnya, bahkan Boboiboy mampu membuat gunung berapi di Planet Volcania meletus tadi.

"Maaf, ya."

Permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat Boboiboy tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu terluka begini. Harusnya aku tetap berada di tim-mu saat ujian tadi." ucap Fang seraya membalut luka Boboiboy dengan perban.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sudah minta maaf tadi. Lagipula ini juga bukan salahmu. Ini perintah dari Laksamana kan?"

"Harusnya aku melanggar perintah dia."

"Mana mungkin kau bisa melakukan itu!"

Boboiboy nyaris tertawa mendengar ucapan Fang barusan. Seperti lelucon, rasanya makhluk di belahan galaksi manapun tak akan mungkin mampu melanggar perintah Laksamana yang terkenal sangat galak itu. Mungkin kalau diluar jam kerja dan saat jam rehat bisa.

Tapi siapapun juga tak akan berselera untuk tertawa jika melihat wajah Fang saat ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, masalah terbesar yang selalu menimpa Fang adalah dilema. Seperti saat masalahnya dengan Kaizo beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana dia harus memilih antara kawan dan perintah atasan.

Sekarang terjadi lagi.

"Aku menyesal. Melihatmu begitu marah saat melihat teman-teman yang lain terluka, aku merasa kalau aku ini orang yang paling bodoh. Berani melukai teman-teman sendiri, bahkan dirimu. Hanya karena aku ditugaskan untuk menguji kalian."

Penyesalan pemuda dihadapannya membuat Boboiboy jadi merasa bersalah. Dia memang kesal pada Fang, Sai, dan Shielda juga karena mereka sudah keterlaluan saat ujian di Planet Volcania tadi. Boboiboy paling tidak suka jika melihat Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal terkapar. Terlebih lagi kalau yang menyerang mereka adalah Fang. Tapi kalau sampai melihat Fang seperti ini, tentu saja rasa kesal itu langsung lenyap.

Seolah, kejadian di Planet Volcania itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Ini salahku.."

"Bukan, itu memang tugasmu. Kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, kau tidak perlu menyesal seperti ini Fang. Semua ini memang seharusnya terjadi."

Bukannya terhibur dengan ucapan Boboiboy, Fang malah semakin menunduk.

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan TAPOPS. Karena aku punya ambisi untuk melindungi Ochobot dan Power Sphera lainnya. Kalau memilih jalan ini, aku harus mengikuti ujian kental yang mengancam nyawaku, sering melihat teman-temanku tak berdaya, dan harus bertarung denganmu, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melakukannya, karena aku sudah memilih jalan ini."

Dan Fang pun akhirnya mengangkat wajah saat Boboiboy meraih tangan Fang dan menggenggamnya.

"Mungkin ini ujian untukmu juga. Kau juga punya ambisi yang sama denganku kan? Kalau rintanganku adalah harus mengikuti ujian kental yang begitu berat, berarti rintanganmu adalah kemungkinan untuk melukai teman-temanmu sendiri. Kita memang sama-sama akan melewati rintangan sampai ambisi kita tercapai. Sampai kita bisa menyelamatkan semua power sphera diseluruh galaksi. Jadi jangan menunduk begini, ayo kita berjuang bersama!"

Setelah melihat senyuman sumingrah pemilik kuasa elemental itu, semua perasaan menyesal Fang pun lenyap seketika. Ia menghela lalu membalas senyumannya. Kini ia merasa lega, tentu saja.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy."

Mungkin anak itu memang marah, tapi Fang senang jika Boboiboy mau memusnahkan amarahnya hanya untuk memaafkan dirinya. Fang lalu merendah, mendekatkan wajahnya ke lengan Boboiboy yang sudah ia rawat. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada luka yang terbalut rapi oleh perban putih itu.

Selama ini, Fang memang memberikan cintanya pada orang yang tepat. Dan ia bersyukur karena itu.

Kemudian tangan berbalut sarung tangan ungunya merayap ke punggung Boboiboy, turun hingga akhirnya melingkari pinggangnya. Mendadak Boboiboy jadi berdebar-debar, pasalnya Fang kini mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan tatapan iris violetnya itu terus mengarah ke bibir merah muda anak itu.

"Emm... Fang, apa yang.."

"Kau tidak keberatan kan? Kalau... aku sedikit memberikan tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Fang dengan suara rendah setengah berbisik. Ibu jari kirinya mengusap bibir mungil sang Kadet TAPOPS dengan lembut.

Seketika wajah Boboiboy jadi merona. Ia bingung sekaligus merasa malu. Tanpa membiarkan pikirannya memutuskan terlebih dahulu, Boboiboy mengangguk. Seolah tubuhnya bergerak diluar keinginannya.

Senang sudah mendapat izin, Fang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Melihat Boboiboy yang langsung menutup matanya karena malu membuat Fang semakin gemas. Tak sabar ingin merasakan manis dari bibir mungil yang ia gemari itu.

Ini pasti menyenangkan.

Apa lagi kalau bisa sampai ciuman dalam.

Dan ekspresi Boboiboy nanti pasti akan sangat menggemaskan.

Setelah ciuman selesai, Fang akan membawa Boboiboy ke kamarnya, menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal.

Lalu, Fang pasti akan melanjutkannya lagi.

Lalu...

.

.

.

"Ooh, pantas dia jadi lemah waktu itu."

"Ternyata yang tadi kita lawan di Planet Volcania itu pacarnya Fang toh."

Semua ekspektasi indah itu hilang seketika saat suara seorang wanita dan seorang pria mengintrupsi kegiatan seru Fang dan Boboiboy, membuat mereka segera menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Dengan takut, Fang dan Boboiboy menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tepat di daun pintu ruangan ini.

"GYAAAHH! S-S-SAI?! S-S-SHIELDA?!" Fang berteriak histeris saat melihat sosok dua bersaudara pasukan TAPOPS pengguna perisai itu.

"Maaf ya, sudah mengganggu momen kalian. Tapi kami tidak bermaksud mengintip loh." Shielda tersenyum, lengkap dengan suara lembut dan tutur kata santunnya.

"Cuma kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar sedikit perbincangan kalian. Hehehe..." Sai menambahkan seraya menyeringai jahil.

Wajah kedua pemuda yang tadinya pucat kini memerah sempurna, terlebih lagi dengan Boboiboy. Bagaimana tidak? Posisi wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, hanya perlu maju satu centi lagi supaya bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan. Sai dan Shielda melihat posisi mereka yang tidak pantas, sangat jelas.

Harga diri jatuh, duh, memalukan sekaliii!

"T-Tunggu! D-Dengarkan aku dulu..! A-Aku bisa jelaskan! Aku ini... Emm... Boboiboy itu.."

"Tak apa, Fang. Kami tidak akan mengadu pada Laksamana kok." Yah, semoga yang diucapkan Shielda itu tidak bohong.

"Kalau urusannya denganku sih, harus ada uang tutup mulut loh. Dan aku tekankan, itu tidak sedikit." Sai mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya menyenggol Fang dengan sikunya.

"Kau iniii..! Awas kau..!" Kalau saja dia tidak menghormati Sai, Fang pasti sudah menampar mesra kening mengkilap pemuda topi perisai itu sekarang juga.

"Oh iya, Boboiboy. Selamat ya, kau sudah lulus ujian kental." Shielda tersenyum pada Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih, Kak Shielda."

"Baru kali ini aku dikalahkan oleh bocah. Kau memang hebat!" Sai mengacungkan jempolnya pada anak bertopi jingga itu.

"Ehehehe... Kak Sai juga hebat kok. Topi perisaimu memang terbaik!"

"Ah, kau berlebihan! Sudah jelas pukulan tinju berapimu itu yang terbaik! Lalu kau membakar topi perisaiku pula! Lain kali jangan buat lagi ya!" Sai mengacak gemas surai coklat gelap anak itu yang tertutupi topi jingga. Sebenarnya dia sangat marah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada topi perisai kesayangannya. Termasuk saat Laksamana Tarung menggigit topinya di Planet Volcania tadi.

"Iya, iyaa! Maaf! Hehehe.."

"Baru kali ini juga aku nyaris tidak bisa menahan serangan lawan dengan perisaiku."

"Maaf ya, gara-gara seranganku, Kak Shielda jadi kepanasan.."

"Eh? Shielda tadi kepanasan? Keringetan dong! Kosmetiknya luntur ya? Pantesan mukanya jadi kusut begini—ADUH!" tamparan tangan mulus Shielda mendarat mesra di kening Sai. Hadiah atas ucapannya yang nyeletuk ala-ala komentar netizen di berita viral media sosial.

"Sembarangan!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Fang kini terdiam sendiri melihat Boboiboy tertawa bersama Sai dan Shielda. Kenapa mereka malah asyik mengobrol? Dia jadi kambing conge—alien conge lebih tepatnya. Terkutuklah dua makhluk pengguna perisai itu, beraninya mereka mengakhiri momen paling bahagia yang pernah ada. Gagal sudah modus Fang pada Boboiboy malam ini.

"Oke, aku ngantuk mau tidur. Selamat malam."

Dan Fang pun pundung, pergi membiarkan kekasih hatinya yang lebih asyik mengobrol dengan orang lain dibanding dengan dirinya.

Mungkin Boboiboy bisa marah pada Fang, tapi entah kenapa walau ingin, Fang tidak bisa marah pada anak itu.

Sial.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai hai! Aku balik lagi! ;)

Yup, ini alternate reality dari episode 11 BBB Galaxy. Aku bener-bener suka sama episode yang satu ini! Udah ada hints FangBoy nya plus ada cogannya juga. Benar itu! Abang topi katel! Err.. Ralat... Abang jidat sekseh! *plokk* Maksudnya Abang Sai! x''D

Sai hadir pas hati ini sakit gara-gara Bang Kaizo tiba-tiba ngilang :'''')) Abangnya kece sekali terutama jidatnya (?) Kalau udah buka topi, beuhh! Rambutnya terkibas bas bas bas! Goyah langsung iman ini x''D Tapi walau begitu, dia tidak menyingkirkan posisi Kaizo kok x'')) Duh, terkutuklah alien-alien cogan monsta xD *dutt*

DAN YA BANG KAIZO UDAH BALIK LAGI DI EPISODE 13 CUMA SEEMPRET UDAH ITU PERGI LAGI SAMPE BULAN NOVEMBER/DESEMBER NANTI HAHAHAHAHA APAAN NIH MAININ PERASAAN AKU CERITANYA X''''D *woy* AWAS AJA KALO KAMU GAK NONGOL DI BBB THE MOVIE 2 BANG, FIX AKU MOVE ON SAMA SAI X''''3 *Duakk*

Makasih udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan review. Marilah kita sama-sama bergabut-gabut ria nunggu BBB Galaxy episode 14 nanti x''''D *ey* Tenang ada BBB the movie 2 kokk x'''3

Sampai jumpa di karya lain ;)

Dadaaaaahh :D

* * *

Fang berjalan menyusuri lorong keesokan paginya. Kebetulan, ia bertemu dengan Laksamana Tarung dan langsung memberi hormat pada atasannya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana!" sapa Fang pada atasannya itu.

"Selamat pagi. Kadet Gopal dan Boboiboy sudah bangun?"

"Belum, Laksamana. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang akan membangunan mereka."

"Tidak apa, biar aku saja. Kau pergi sarapan dengan yang lain saja."

"Terima kasih, Laksamana!"

Sudah Fang duga, Laksamana pasti bilang begitu. Senang rasanya kalau sekarang belum pukul 7 pagi. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Oh iya, Fang."

Fang menghentikan langkahnya saat Laksamana Tarung lagi-lagi memanggilnya. Lelaki besar itu mendekat, lalu berbisik pada Fang.

"Yang kamu lakukan tadi malam aku sudah tahu. Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi ya. Tak elok lah tu."

Kedua mata Fang melebar seketika. Walau barusan atasannya itu sama sekali tidak membentak, wajahnya memucat seketika. Ia ingin sekali berteriak rasanya, mumpung Laksamana sedang tidak dalam mode galak.

Bagaimana Laksamana tahu? Yang kemarin memergoki Fang itu kan cuma Sai dan Shielda saja?

Ah, Shielda tidak mungkin karena dia sudah bilang tidak akan mengadu pada Laksamana. Shielda itu orang baik-baik, tidak mungkin mengingkari kata-katanya.

Berarti...

Laksamana tahu kejadian kemarin dari..

"SSSAAAAAAIIIIII!"

"Hehehehe...!"

Awalnya Shielda terkejut karena mendengar teriakan dari luar ruang makan. Namun perempuan bertudung hijau itu melirik sebal pada Sai karena saudara lelakinya itu tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Ngapain kamu cekikikan?"

"Bukan apa-apaa~"

.

.

.

 **Pada akhirnya, Sai pun jadi OOC disini :'''))**

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
